Arrows
Summary *The Arrows spell is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *It is an area damage spell with a wide radius and low-medium damage. *It is one of the most versatile spells due to its decent damage and large radius. *An Arrows card costs 3 Elixir to cast. Strategy *The spell can be used to finish off buildings that are extremely low on hitpoints. **Keep in mind the Arrows do reduced damage to Crown Towers. *Arrows are extremely useful against large swarms of low health troops such as Minion Horde. **They cost 1 more Elixir than the Zap, but they have a larger area of effect, and also deal more damage, being able to kill Minions up to two levels higher than themselves. *It is possible to go for a push using a Giant and a Prince or any viable combination, knowing that the opponent will use low-hitpoint units such as Spear Goblins, Archers, and Minions. When they try to defend the Arena Tower, cast Arrows on the enemy units and secure a push. *Arrows are a good counter to Goblin Barrel. When the opponent throws the Goblin Barrel, fire arrows immediately once the Goblins spawn, and the Goblins will be destroyed. **Keep in mind that the Arrows do have a relatively long cast time, so firing the Arrows before the Goblin Barrel's impact will make sure that no damage is dealt to the Crown Tower. ***However, this strategy can backfire fail as the Goblin Barrel also has a long cast time, and in fact takes even longer to reach the tower. Cast the Arrows right at or just before the time the barrel breaks. *Try to bait the opponent to use their Arrows using low hitpoint troops. Then, use troops which the opponent cannot counter easily without Arrows like the Goblin Barrel and Minion Horde. **However, keep in mind that the opponent may also have other area damage spells, such as the Zap or Fireball. *Arrows are a great counter card towards decks that have a majority of low hitpoint units, such as the Skeleton Army. Combined with a Bomber, the opponent is helpless. *It is often useful to cast the Arrows on a location before a troop is deployed there. If this is timed right, the Arrows will eliminate the counter to a strong push (like a Minion Horde) before it damages anything, and the troops will be able to deal massive damage to a Crown Tower. However, keep in mind that there is a 1-second server delay and the opponent might not drop troops there soon enough, resulting in the loss of 3 Elixir. *The Log can be an alternative to it, as they have similar areas of effect and damage. However, the Log costs 1 less Elixir, has pushback, but can't target air troops, and has a linear attack. *Arrows can one-shot the Princess if she is up to 7 levels lower, Minions up to 2 levels higher, Skeleton Army at all levels, Goblins up to 3 levels higher, Spear Goblins up to 8 levels higher, Archers one level lower, Fire Spirits up to 10 levels higher, and Ice Spirits up to 2 levels higher *it is not a good idea to use Arrows on troops with high hitpoints, however, it can take out cloned troops, even a cloned Giant. History *On 2/2/16, the February Update decreased the Arrows' damage by 4%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Arrows' Crown Tower damage by 20%. Trivia *The Arrows and the Goblin Barrel are the only two "launched" Spells which do not push back affected targets. *The Arrows has the largest radius of all damage dealing spells in the game. fr:Flèchesde:Pfeileru:Стрелыit:Frecce Category:Spell Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Training Camp Cards